To the Future
by Missa22
Summary: What happens when one of the most famous Captains in League history, one that was pivotal in taking the Quorum and galvanizing them into the League somehow ends up 5,000 years in the future? Enter Ryn Cruel, a Tavali Pirate and his crew. Kisa is taken to the Sentella and is shown that The League as she had known it was gone. It is now as bad as the tyrant she had fought against.


Alright everyone. After an almost 3 year hiatus, I'm back. This is a new story that has been percolating for a while. It's based on The League series by the fabulous Sherrilyn Kenyon. Please note that **I do not own the Ichidian Universe or any characters of The League series.** The characters that I do own are Captain Kisa, Hiro, and Jon.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Captain, we have an enemy craft on our port side! She looks to be a Class C Battler Cruiser!" The Navigations Officer yelled.

Captain Kisa Shank closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Finally. That Tyrant was finally coming after her. It hadn't been but a week ago when she had galvanized the Quorum into action by raiding one of the Tyrant's bases near her home planet.

'That bastard will pay for what he has done to my people,' she thought to herself as she gave the general order to combat stations. Her crew was ready for this. She had been training them for just this instance. There was not a single one on board that hadn't volunteered for duty on this ship. Every single soul on board had been affected by the tyranny of the current ruler and corrupt government in some way.

"Let's light these bastards to hell and show them just what the meaning of pain really is. Fire the port-side laser ballistae." The Weapons Officer, Hiro Kioka complied with her command with a simple "Aye, Captain."

Kisa watched the monitor from her Captain's chair at the center of the Flight Deck as rays of bright green light seared the side of the enemy craft. It was mostly superficial damage.

"Good, put them to our starboard and ready the ballistae." The crew was running like a well-oiled machine.

The enemy craft had yet to make a move in their direction. Kisa became concerned as her starboard ballistae raked across the port side. 'What are they planning?'

"Ready another pass," was the order she gave her crew. At that moment, the monitors showed a bright red blast coming straight at them. "Belay that last order! Defensive maneuvers!" The blast caught them on the starboard bow and rocked the whole ship. It had been powerful enough to rock her Class A Battle Cruiser, the Frozen Indy.

"Those bastards think that they can injure our lady? Men, ready our arsenal. Give 'em all you've got." She screamed at her crew. "Fire at will!"

The rest of the battle was spent trying to get into a better offensive position than the enemy. Kisa had to admit that this enemy captain wasn't as stupid as the last few she had taken on. They were able to score a few more direct hits, trying to take out the shield generator and main life support of the enemy craft, but they were taking more damage than she cared to.

"Captain, we are down to 3 ballistae on the port, and 4 on starboard. Our engines are failing and we are practically pumping O2 out. The Indy is a tough lady, but she isn't going to hold up under this barrage for much longer!" This was her 1st Lieutenant, Jon Heeks. He was worried that his Captain, and lover, was too caught up in the battle to see what was going on around her.

Kisa knew that they were going to have to evacuate the ship. She would be damned if the enemy would get away. "Order the evac. Set the autopilot to crash into that son of a bitch and head to your assigned shuttles."

"Captain, the autopilot is out. One of the last hits we took damaged it and mechanical hasn't been able to bring it back online." Jon was worried. He knew what Kisa's next move would be. They had done plenty of sims together with this specific scenario in mind.

Kisa looked at Jon and saw him subtly shake his head. She tried to convey her sorrow to him. "Evacuate to your assigned shuttles people. I will stay behind and guide the Indy to destroy that monster." No one moved. "Get the hell out of here!" She screamed at them.

Hiro looked at his tiny Captain. She only stood 5'2 and was delicate looking. They all forgot on a regular basis that she was so tiny. Her personality made up for her lack of size and then some. Only now he couldn't look past it. He knew she was going to sacrifice herself for the some 2,500 surviving crew. Hiro saw as the 1st Lieutenant started to argue with the Captain. He watched in horror as she drew her blaster, set it to stun, and shot her Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Kioka, take Lieutenant Heeks with you and get the fuck out of here people! I will not tell you again!" That startled her crew into action. She watched with sad eyes as Kioka grabbed Jon. "Take care of him, Hiro." She said softly.

Hiro nodded in understanding as Kisa took the helm. Once the flight deck was clear and she saw on the monitors that shuttles where beginning to depart the ship, Kisa maneuvered the Indy so that she could block the shots from the enemy ship. Her people would live. Kisa would make damn sure of that.

The enemy ship continued to fire on her as the shuttles began to make their way out into the recesses of space.

A monitor flared as one of the shuttles hailed her. Kisa had an idea that it was Jon and answered. She wasn't disappointed when Jon's darkly handsome face appeared in front of her.

"Kisa, you don't have to do this! Get out of there. You can still survive this and fight another day! Don't make me watch you die. Please Kis. I love you and don't want to see that. What about all of our dreams for the future?" It broke her heart to see him crying.

She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you too, Jon. But we both know that someone had to cover the retreat since the autopilots out. I am the Captain and I will go down with my ship. I will save my people so that they can live to fight another day. I'm sorry that it has to be this way. The writing was on the wall before this battle even started.

"What I want you to do for me is live for the both of us. Kill that bastard for me. Make this universe a better place for everyone. You have no idea how hard this is for me Jon." Tears were sliding down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Kisa didn't care that this was a live broadcast that anyone in the shuttles could tune into. These were her last moments with the man that had become so much to her.

Kisa's voice broke with emotion. "Promise me that you will live. If you promise that to me, love, I can spend the last few moments here happy that I was able to save you. Please baby."

Jon nodded and said in a deep, emotion choked voice, "I promise Kisa. I swear to you that we will get rid of that tyrant. I promise we will make this universe a better place, and I give you my un-dying vow that I will live for you. I will even name my first daughter after you." He said it with that crooked grin that she loved to see so much.

It was at that moment that his shuttle had gotten out of transmission range and the signal cut off. Kisa screamed with the pain in her chest and let loose a battery of shots fired from her bow and everything that she had left to give as she turned her ship to slam into the enemy. The enemy ship seemed to catch onto her suicide ran and began to fire on her.

Kisa locked the controls so that they would stay the course. There was nothing left for her to do. With the dignity of the Captain's uniform she wore, Kisa walked off the flight deck and down the corridors to where her shuttle was.

Traditionally, the Captain would have their own quarters near the flight deck, but Kisa was never one for tradition if she could get away with it. Kisa had turned her shuttle into her quarters that she had shared with Jon.

Walking up the ramp, she closed everything down and moved to the controls. With a calm that was only belied by the trembling of her hands, she launched her shuttle and moved it out into space. Her chances of not being shot down where slim, but if she was going to die, she wanted to die in the comfort of the familiar, with Jon's and her things around her. She set the autopilot and went to lay on the bed just a little ways back.

Kisa expected to be shot down at any time. She was bracing herself against the searing pain that was sure to come with one of those shits and the ripping feeling of her lungs being torn apart by the vacuum of space.

It never came.


End file.
